Lost Souls
by Neko Kage
Summary: Angsty fic about loosing your loved one... but what if they got a second chance? .....or what if they didn't?


Okays...this is a revision on my original "Lost Souls" fic. I was told by my fellow fic writer, Seishi Sairensuno (another FF.net author & my best friend), that she wanted to be in the story more than a couple of scenes. Meanie.ne wayz.I hope you like this version, I think that's it's a lot better than my original.R&R plz!! Thankies!!  
  
-Neko-chan-  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
/./ memories  
  
"." spoken word  
  
'.' thoughts  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lost Souls  
  
By: Neko Kage  
  
An alarm went off in the eastern MS hanger about 2:30 a.m. alerting the MS and Gundam pilots for an emergency mission.  
  
"Duo, where are you going? It's a quarter to three in the morning." Neko said sleepily as Duo climbed out of bed and pulled on a shirt.  
  
"It's another mission." he replied as he scanned the screen of his laptop, ".some freak space pirate has a huge MD army around every Colony. We as Gundam pilots have to go save the day again.not that it's a bad thing." he replied pulling his arms through the sleeves of his leather jacket.  
  
As he started to walk out the door Neko grabbed the sleeve of his jacket, pulled him close, and smiled, "Be careful."  
  
"As the God of Death I give you my promise." he replied, then he kissed her lightly on the lips and walked down the corridor, waving.  
  
".I swear one of these days he's gonna get himself killed." Neko said as she climbed back into bed.  
  
~*~  
  
As he walked down the corridors, Duo met up with Quatre and Trowa.  
  
"Hey guys! I hope this is of top-notch importance cause I'm missing out on a good nights sleep here." he replied with a smirk.  
  
"Actually I don't know much about this except for the Colonies being in such great danger." Quatre replied as they entered the MS hanger.  
  
Trowa, being his usual silent self, just walked toward Heavyarms.  
  
As Duo climbed into his Gundam he saw Heero and WuFei enter the hanger.  
  
"Wow.I never thought I'd live to see the day Heero took his own sweet time to respond to a mission. Hmph.anyways, let's kick some Mobile Doll butt, Deathsythe!!"  
  
And with that the pilots were launched from the hanger: Quatre followed by Trowa, Duo Heero, and WuFei.  
  
~*~  
  
A couple hours later, Neko found herself being rudely awakened by the continuous pounding on the door to the bedroom she and Duo were sharing.  
  
"Neko! Neko wake up!" a sobbing feminine voice yelled through the door.  
  
"Seishi?!" Neko quickly got to her feet when she recognized the voice was that of her best friend.  
  
Opening the door, Neko found her friend's face drowned in tears. She knew from experience with Seishi's emotions, she only cried when something so bad has happened that it tears her apart.  
  
"What happened?! What's wrong?!"  
  
"It's Heero.h-his gundam was completely destroyed.th-they haven't found.they don't think he's." she replied between sobs, "and.D-Duo's gundam was."  
  
"W-what?!" a tear fell down her cheek as the memory of his promise floated on her mind.  
  
/As he started to walk out the door Neko grabbed the sleeve of his jacket, pulled him close, and smiled, "Be careful."  
  
"As the God of Death I give you my promise." he replied, then he kissed her lightly on the lips and walked down the corridor, waving./  
  
"He-he can't be.NO!! I won't let it.no!!." Neko said as a river of tears fell down her cheeks.  
  
She immediately ran down the corridors into the main communications unit and took over the voice communication station.  
  
"Sandrock this is Platform 12 do you copy?" Neko yelled into the microphone.  
  
"Neko?! What are you doing at Platform 12's communications unit?!" Quatre replied, quite startled.  
  
"What happened to Duo and Heero?!"  
  
"I lost communication with their gundams a couple of minutes before the explosion.Heero said that his Zero system was acting up, like it was frozen, because he wasn't catching the hits from behind.and-."  
  
Quatre explained until Neko cut him off.  
  
".and Duo?"  
  
"He.he darted in front of the blast to take out it's source, but he missed the cannon and he and Heero took the blast." Quatre stated with much woe in his heart.  
  
Neko backed up to a wall in the small room and slid down, plopping on the floor with a look of terror on her face.  
  
"I'm going to go back to my room." she told Seishi then walked back down the corridors.  
  
She arrived at the door to her room. Opening the door, she saw the framed photographs of her and Duo. Her favorite one was a headshot of him standing in front of the cherry blossom tree in one of the parks on L2.  
  
She held the picture close to her chest and whispered, "I love you, and I will always love you...."  
  
And with that, she put the picture on her nightstand and climbed back into bed, crying herself to sleep.  
  
~*~  
  
She awoke that morning to find that her door had been opened. Slowly, she crept out of bed and closed the door. When she turned around she saw Duo lying in her bed and Heero on the couch across the room, badly scraped up and quite tired.  
  
"Duo-kun!! How did you-!?" Neko yelled as she pounced onto the bed and sat next to him.  
  
".Long story. I told you I'd be careful." Duo said, in much pain.  
  
"That you did." Neko said as she leaned over him and lightly kissed his lips, for fear of causing him more pain.  
  
Duo then slid up so that he was in somewhat of an upright position, putting his arm around behind Neko's waist as he whispered into her ear, "I love you. I will always love you."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Be on the lookout for updates!!  
  
Review!! Review!! Review!! 


End file.
